Sweet Seventeen
by AsaManis TomatCeri
Summary: Special for 'Ashita Saku Hana'./ Kado kecil buat ultah Sakura./ Musim semi, harapan apa yang Sakura inginkan dari Sasuke yang notabene hanya 'kekasih palsu'nya?/ RnR?


**HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HARUNO SAKURA!*niup terompet* Semoga Sasu cepet pulang ke Konoha dan melamarmu, ya. HAHAHA#plak! Di sini Mey buat tema-nya ga berat-berat, romance aja, jadi ga ada sedih-sedihannya dulu, hahaha.-dasar anak melow-**

**Kalau ada kesamaan kalimat dengan komiknya, maaf, ya, karena Mey terinspirasi dari situ. Tapi ga jiplak semuanya tentu saja! Jadi inilah, fic abal nan gaje yang nekat Mey publish buat hadiah ultah Haruno Sakura.^^/**

**NARUTO **© Masashi Kishimoto

**Sweet Seventeen **© AsaManis TomatCeri

**WARNING : **AU, Typo, OOC(maybe), cerita gagal, dan sebagainya.

Terinspirasi dari komik berjudul Perfect Loverism by SHIIBA Nana

Short fic for Haruno Sakura birthday

ENJOY!^^

.

.

.

Haruno Sakura. Gadis pujaan hati sekolah yang manis dan anggun. Memiliki tubuh tinggi dan langsing, rambut berwarna bubble-gum sepundaknya yang tumbuh alami juga membuat seluruh sekolah mengenal Sakura dengan baik, karena hanya dialah pemilik rambut itu, ditambah kulitnya yang putih. Semua gadis di sekolah banyak yang sering iri dengan kesempurnaannya, begitupun laki-laki yang berlomba-lomba mendapatkannya. Sangat sempurna.

Uchiha Sasuke. Pangeran sekolah yang elegan dan cool. Memiliki tubuh tinggi dan kekar, rambut hitamnya yang mencuat kebelakang bermodel emo membuatnya terlihat begitu tampan ditambah mata obsidiannya yang tajam, begitu membuat para gadis di sekolah mempesona terhadap ketampanannya. Prestasinya pun dapat diandalkan walau ada di urutan kedua, membuat laki-laki sering iri pada apa yang dimilikinya. Sangat sempurna.

Benar-benar seperti pasangan pangeran dan putri. Pasangan yang diincar, juga dicemburui murid-murid lainnya.

.

.

Yap, akulah Haruno Sakura, pacar Uchiha Sasuke. Kini aku dan Sasuke sedang berjalan melewati koridor sekolah untuk menemui guru karena kami akan ikut kompetisi olimpiade matematika. Sepanjang koridor banyak yang memperhatikan aku dan Sasuke yang sedang berjalan dengan Sasuke begitu mesra—dengan bergandengan tangan—bisikan mereka ada yang terdengar 'Benar-benar serasi! Mereka sama-sama dipilih olimpiade, selain pasangan pangeran-putri, prestasi mereka juga diandalkan sekolah!'. Seperti itulah kira-kira.

Percintaan yang sempurna ini...

"Sampai kapan mau menempel terus, jidat!" ucapnya ketus sambil menyingkirkan tubuhku yang menempel dengan tubuhnya setelah kami kini sampai di koridor yang sepi menuju ruang guru..

"Berisik!" balasku langsung membetulkan posisi dan langsung menjauh darinya.

...hanya akting kami berdua saja.

.

"_Ayolah, Sakura, coba dulu pacaran denganku." tawar lelaki berambut mangkuk itu untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Aku hanya tersenyum paksa, "Maaf, ya." kataku menolaknya halus untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Lelaki dari kelas 3-4 bernama Lee ini memang keras kepala. Wajahnya langsung lemas seketika, pasti kecewa. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi..._

.

_Sejak dulu, siapa yang putri? Sedari aku SMP, pandangan orang-orang selalu menganggapku seperti seorang putri karena kecantikkanku, tapi..._

.

_Saat aku mendapat nilai 5 dalam ulangan matematika..._

"_Hahaha, payah! Padahal dia kelihatannya pintar." Empat sudut muncul dikepalaku mendengar cibiran anak-anak lelaki itu._

.

_Saat pacar pertamaku mengetahui sifatku yang ganas..._

"_Ternyata kau bukan nona yang lembut, kita putus saja." katanya enteng dan langsung meninggalkan aku yang ingin sekali memukul wajahnya dan menjambak rambut merahnya. Sabaku no Gaara namanya._

.

_Perasaan kalah, saat orang lain kalau aku tak seideal bayangan mereka. Aku benci perasaan itu! Makanya sedikit demi sedikit aku berusaha menjadi sosok ideal harapan mereka. Akhirnya, aku malah jadi keterusan—lebih tepat dibilang bodoh. Dan sekarang ini yang membuatku bertahan hanyalah gengsiku sebagai gadis paling populer di sekolah sejak masuk SMU._

.

_Hingga suatu hari, aku bertemu dengan murid pindahan di kelasku bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Aku tertarik melihatnya. Selain keren, dia juga pintar walau masih di bawahku. Saat aku sering melihatnya menolak para gadis yang menembaknya, aku merasa dia sama sepertiku. Repot menghadapi berbagai pernyataan cinta. Aku yang saat ini melihat dia sehabis ditembak gadis di belakang halaman sekolah langsung menghampirinya._

"_Uchiha Sasuke," panggilku mendekatinya, dia menengok. "Perkenalkan, aku Haruno Sakura yang sekelas denganmu."_

"_Hn." Sepertinya dia sudah mengenaliku. Tentu saja pasti karena warna rambutku yang mencolok dan namaku sering disebut guru._

_Dengan berani aku to the point berkata, "Kau pasti repot dengan murid-murid lain yang menyatakan cinta kepadamu,"_

_Sasuke diam seketika, kemudian menghela nafas, "Memang daripada dibenci sebaiknya kuterima cinta mereka, tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa." jelasnya. Ternyata dia memang sama sepertiku._

_Aku masih tersenyum lalu menatapnya. "Bagaimana kalau kau jadian denganku? Bukankah jika kau sudah punya pacar, kau takkan kesusahan seperti ini?"_

"_Hah?" Sasuke mengernyit menatapku._

"_Kalau kau tidak menyukaiku, pura-pura pacaran juga boleh." tawarku. Aku dan Sasuke menengok bersamaan ke arah kanan, ada dua gadis yang sedang mengintip. Sasuke memejamkan matanya tersenyum dan menggumamkan sesuatu entah_ _apa itu. Tapi kemudian ia kembali menatapku, dan aku mengerti arti tatapan itu. Aku pun ikut tersenyum melihatnya. Dan aku tidak sadar jika nantinya aku jatuh ke lubang yang sangat dalam..._

.

"Tidak enak!" ketus Sasuke sambil menatap horror aku yang sedang memegang bento yang kubuat sendiri. Senyum kecut mengembang di wajahku.

"Nasinya keras, dangingnya nyaris gosong, bahkan potongan tomat saja berantakan! Penampilannya juga sangat jelek! Masak saja tidak becus..." keluhnya sambil menghela nafas. KETERLALUAN!

"Grrr... KAU YANG MEMINTA AKU MEMBUATKANNYA, KAN?" teriakku menudingnya. Ya, setidaknya di atap sekolah sepi, jadi tidak ada yang mendengar.

Ya, aku benar-benar tidak tahu jika aku masuk ke lubang yang sangat dalam... Sosok awal yang kulihat adalah sosok pangeran yang elegan dan pintar... Ternyata adalah pangeran yang egois dan angkuh!

Aku bangun dari dudukku dan murka padanya. "Aku sudah tidak tahan! Kita putus saja!"

"Aku tidak mau putus."

Eh? Apa itu perkataannya barusan? Dia bilang tidak mau putus? Aku membulatkan mataku, samburat merah sudah terasa di pipiku. Sasuke kembali menatapku dingin, "Image-ku bisa hilang karena baru saja seminggu kita pacaran. Daripada merusak image-ku, aku lebih baik bertahan dengan gadis tidak terampil dan tinggi hati sepertimu."

'PLAK!' Aku melempar bento tepat ke wajahnya hingga membuatnya mendongak. "Ayam sialan!" gerutuku langsung meninggalkannya. Benar-benar keterlaluan Uchiha itu!

**~oOo~**

"Wah, Sasuke-kun peringkat dua lagi, ya, dalam test semester ini. Hebat!"

Aku melihat para gadis yang mengelilingi dan memuji Sasuke. Hei, dia kan masih di bawahku! Ah, terserah saja. Tapi... Kenapa tiap kejadian ini terulang, rasanya aku ingin segera menarik Sasuke dari para gadis itu. Cemburu? Yang benar saja, aku memang menyukainya karena keren dan tampan tapi... Apa mereka tidak tahu sifat asli Sasuke? Hhh... Membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku ingin menelan rambut ayamnya itu! Eh, tapi aku kan menyukai model rambutnya itu, hahaha.

Dan tahukah mereka...?

"Kau bilang 'Bukan apa-apa', tapi ternyata kau malah begadang selama tiga hari untuk test ini? Seperti orang bodoh saja!" ucapku pada Sasuke yang kini tengah berwajah lemas. Kami ada di atap sekolah sekarang. Mereka tidak tahu, kan kalau beginilah Sasuke sebenarnya. Harus berjuang mati-matian dulu untuk tetap ada di posisinya sebagai si nomor dua.

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan pundakku terasa berat, saat aku menengok ternyata itu adalah Sasuke. Aku revleks mendorong tubuhnya, "Tunggu, walau tak ada orang bukan berarti kau boleh seperti ini!"

'Bruk!' Mataku membulat saat kudorong ternyata tubuhnya malah terjatuh. Dia tertidur. Aku langsung mengangkat tubuhnya dan meletakkan kepalanya di pahaku. Iris klorofilku menatap wajahnya yang sangat letih itu. Pasti Sasuke merasa tidak ada beban jika saat denganku, ya? Sama sepertiku saat berada di depannya.

Aku mengusap kepalanya, menyentuh rambut hitamnya yang begitu lembut. Senyum terukir di wajahku. "Hey, Sasuke-kun, sebentar lagi bulan Maret. Bulan musim semi di mana kita akan lulus SMU. Kau tahu tidak? Hari kelulusan nanti tanggal berapa?" tanyaku pada Sasuke yang tertidur. Mumpung dia tertidur, aku bisa berbicara semauku.

"Hari kelulusan itu tanggal 28 Maret, tepat di mana aku akan berulang tahun." Aku terus menatap wajahnya yang begitu terlihat polos saat tidur seperti kucing ini. "Sweet seventeen. Ulang tahunku yang ke-17."

Tapi kemudian senyumku berubah menjadi tatapan nanar. "Ulang tahunku nanti, itu akan menjadi perpisahan kita... Setelah lulus, pacaran pura-pura ini akan selesai, dan kau akan melupakanku. Itu sangat menyedihkan untukku, Sasuke-kun... Sebab aku sungguh menyukaimu... Kata orang sweet seventeen itu membuat kita bahagia, tapi justru itu nantinya pasti akan menyakitkan untukku..."

**~oOo~**

"Sasuke, kau beruntung sekali mempunyai pacar seperti Sakura, ya." ucap Rock Lee dari kelas 3-4. Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis, sementara aku yang hanya mengintip dari jendela hanya blushing. Sebenarnya aku mau masuk, tapi di kelas saat ini anak-anak lelaki masih banyak yang kumpul di dekat kursi Sasuke yang berada di depan kursiku. Jadilah aku berdiri di depan jendela kelasku ini.

Aku lanjut mendengarkan percakapan mereka. Mereka sedang membicarakan aku, tapi sepertinya Sasuke tidak bicara apapun...

"Tidak juga," ucap Sasuke. Yang lainnya sedikit kaget, aku masih mengintip. Untunglah di sini sepi karena masih pagi sekali.

"Maksudmu bagaimana? Sakura itu kan sempurna!" seru Lee, Sasuke menyandar pada kursinya. "Yah... Dia sedikit egois juga." jawab Sasuke sekenanya. Tanganku sudah mengepal. Heh, kalau saja mereka tahu bagaimana menderitanya aku bersamanya. Tapi aku menyukainya...

Reaksi mereka malah mengejutkan, Lee menepuk pelan bahu Sasuke, "Hahaha, benar-benar romantis—"

"Kalau kau tidak puas, berikan saja dia padaku."

Eh? Aku membelalakkan mataku melihatnya. Itu Sasori yang memotong percakapan Lee. Sasuke dan lainnya langsung menengok ke arahnya. Yang benar saja, Sasori tidak bercanda, wajahnya serius. Buktinya Lee dan Naruto langsung menasehatinya. "Mana boleh begitu dengan teman!" nasehat Naruto padanya. Mereka memang teman, aku mengenal mereka semua karena aku pura-pura pacaran dengan Sasuke. Naruto, Lee, Shikamaru, Kiba, dan Sasori.

Dari awal Sasori memang selalu ingin menjadi pacarku, sama seperti Naruto dan Lee. Yah, walau sekarang Naruto tergila-gila dengan murid baru seperti Sasuke di kelasnya yang bernama Hyuuga Hinata. Tapi kenapa... Sasori...

"Sakura milikku. Dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki, semua milikku. Aku takkan memberikan sehelai rambut pun padamu."

'DHEG!'

Demi apapun, jantungku seperti ingin copot. Sasuke... Mengucapkan kalimat itu. Kakiku langsung terasa lemas, apalagi melihat senyumnya yang terkesan mengatakan bahwa aku miliknya. Bahkan itu membuat Sasori dan yang lainnya diam. Benar-benar tidak terlihat seperti Sasuke yang tidak perduli cinta. Bagaimana ini? Sasuke membuatku makin berharap...

Kembali kulihat lagi wajahnya, entah mengapa, semakin dia mendekatiku hatiku semakin terasa sakit...

.

Kami berpengangan tangan setiap akan pulang sekolah, membuat para murid iri. Tanpa Sasuke sadari, aku selalu merasa nyaman dengan itu.

.

Kami selalu terhlihat akrab dan mesra di depan semuanya. Tanpa Sasuke sadari, aku selalu ingin berada di sisinya yang hangat. Bukan hanya saat berpura-pura.

.

Aku yang sebenarnya tidak anggun, bukanlah seorang putri. Dan Sasuke yang sebenarnya tidak elegan dan hanya orang bodoh yang berusaha untuk jadi pintar. Kami hanyalah pangeran dan putri palsu, dan yang mengetahui itu hanya kami berdua saja. Sasuke tahu diriku yang sebenarnya, aku pun begitu. Tanpa Sasuke sadari, aku senang karena hanya aku yang mengetahui sifat aslinya, dan hanya dia yang mengetahui sifat asliku.

.

Hari demi hari kami lewati masih seperti biasa, kecuali perasaanku. Semakin hari perasaan ini semakin menjadi-jadi. Padahal seharusnya ini tidak boleh... Karena dari awal aku yang berencana untuk berpura-pura pacaran untuk menutupi gengsi kami. Maka jika aku mencintainya, berarti aku kalah...

Kini Sasuke dan aku telah sampai di ruang loker sepatu yang saat ini sepi. Makanya Sasuke langsung melepas tanganku yang tadinya ia genggam di depan semuanya. Dia langsung menuju lokernya untuk mengganti sepatunya, karena ini sudah jam pulang sekolah, jadi sudah sepi. Dan sedangkan aku malah berdiam diri, tepatnya melamun.

Sasuke yang tadinya akan membuka loker malah kembali menghampiriku dan menyeringai, "Kenapa? Masih ingin bergandengan denganku?" Wajahnya juga ia dekatkan padaku, aku hanya diam melihatnya dengan tatapan jika aku 'ingin'.

"Di depanku... Tidak usah berpura-pura," bisiknya tepat di telingaku, membuatku geli. Aku semakin memundurkan diriku hingga bersentuhan dengan dinding. Tubuhku sudah terjepit dengan tubuh Sasuke. Tapi dalam hati aku menguatkan diriku dan mendorong tubuh Sasuke pelan, "S-Sasuke-kun," Aku masih memegang bahu besarnya yang kudorong sambil menundukkan wajahku.

"Di sini sepi, jadi kita tidak usah pura-pura pacaran lagi..." ucapku. Aku tahu itu adalah ucapan yang bodoh, tapi dalam situasi ini lebih baik aku bilang seperti itu. Dan aku tidak tahu jika ternyata kalimatku menjadi kalimat fatal...

Saat aku dan Sasuke merasakan ada yang datang, kami menengok ke arah pintu, dan ternyata itu adalah... Sasori. Dia mematung menatap kami tidak percaya. Pasti dia mendengar ucapanku barusan! Tamatlah kami...

"Sasuke, waktu itu alasanmu tidak memberikan Sakura untukku karena kau bilang dia adalah 'milikmu', kan? Lalu apa yang kudengar barusan itu?" Sasori menatap sinis Sasuke yang hanya diam. Kemudian lelaki berwajah baby-face itu mendekatiku.

"Sakura, jadilah pacarku. Walau hanya pura-pura tidak apa-apa. Setidaknya aku serius, tidak seperti Sasuke." Sasori menatapku yang menunduk. Wajahku serasa memanas, aku seperti ingin menangis.

Sasori kini menatap Sasuke, "Sasuke, kumohon berikanlah Sakura padaku—"

"Ketahuan, ya."

Mereka berdua menengok ke arahku yang memotong ucapan Sasori. Aku mengangkat wajahku dan memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum. "Tapi sempurna, kan? Hubungan antara pangeran dan putri, tidak akan ada yang bisa merecoki kami. Jadi sebaiknya kau juga."

Lelaki rambut merah itu lesu seketika mendengar jawabanku. Untunglah. Untunglah aku bisa meredakan ini. Karena aku belum ingin berpisah dengan Sasuke—

"Itu bagus kan, Sakura. Kenapa tidak kau coba saja?" tawar Sasuke menatapku sambil tersenyum. Apa-apaan itu maksudnya? Kenapa...?

"Hubungan ini... Kita... Hanya sepasang kekasih palsu." Kurasakan dadaku begitu terasa sesak mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Kenapa kata-katanya begitu terdengar kejam untukku? Padahal kata-katanya memang benar. Kami hanya... Sepasang kekasih palsu.

Sasuke perlahan melangkah dan membelakangi aku dan Sasori. "Sekarang kau punya pacar baru. Selamat, ya." ucapnya kemudian langsung pergi meninggalkanku. Kini aku benar-benar seperti manusia bodoh...

Lama aku berdiam di sana, membuat Sasori menunggu jawabanku. Tapi kemudian aku menggeleng dengan masih menunduk, membuat rambut pinkku sedikit bergoyang. "Aku tidak bisa..."

Sasori tersenyum kecut mendengar jawabanku, "Sudah kuduga, kau dan Sasuke sebenarnya memang saling mencintai. Baiklah kalau begitu, maafkan aku." Setelah berucap Sasori langsung pergi, meninggalkan aku sendiri. Tubuhku merosot dan aku menenggelamkan wajahku di kedua lututku. Aku tidak bisa menangis... Tapi perasaan sakitku begitu mengiris dadaku.

Tepat tiga hari sebelum ulang tahunku, aku putus dengan Sasuke.

Dua hari setelahnya, saat aku datang ke sekolah, semua murid yang melihatku menatapku dengan tatapan seperti itu. Aku bisa mendengar bisik-bisik mereka. 'Katanya putus, pantas saja hari ini tidak datang ke sekolah bersama. Cepat sekali, padahal baru berapa minggu mereka pacaran!', kira-kira seperti itu kalimat kejam mereka yang malah membuatku makin sakit. Gosip memang beredar dengan cepat.

**~oOo~**

Para adik-adik kelas mengerubuti para peserta murid yang lulus. Mereka meminta kenang-kenangan dari masing-masing kakak kelas, termasuk aku. Banyak adik kelas terutama laki-laki, mereka meminta tanda tanganku, hem, juga dasi pitaku. Dan kini aku sedang menerima bunga dari beberapa adik-adik kelas.

"Nee-chan, kudengar kau putus dengan Sasuke-nii, ya?" tanya anak kelas 2 itu yang tidak aku kenal. Aku hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. Dari keempat temannya menatapku sedikit sedih, padahal tidak perlu begitu, kan.

"Kalau ada Sasuke-nii, kami jadi susah mengajakmu ngobrol, nee-chan."

"Iya!"

"Selanjutnya pacaran denganku saja."

Aku tidak memperdulikan omongan mereka, tapi saat ini aku hanya... Hatiku terasa berdenyut-denyut. Kenapa mendengar namanya saja sudah membuatku ingat wajahnya...?

.

"_Sampai kapan mau menempel terus, jidat!"_

.

Padahal aku telah berjanji untuk tidak akan menangisinya... Aku telah bersumpah untuk mencoba melupakannya... Aku hanya perlu mencari cinta yang baru saja...

.

"_Aku tidak mau putus."_

.

"_Kenapa? Masih ingin bergandengan denganku?"_

.

"Hiks..."

"Nee-chan, kenapa kau menangis?" tanya adik kelas itu melihatku dengan wajah panik. Mereka kebingungan melihatku tiba-tiba menangis seperti ini.

Ini adalah hari ulang tahunku... Di mana aku berumur 17 tahun. Apanya yang 'sweet seventeen'? Justru aku benar-benar merasakan sakit yang begitu dalam menyayat hatiku... Hari ini adalah hari terakhirku di sekolah. Sejak kejadian itu, aku dan Sasuke tidak pernah bertatap muka lagi... Apa yang harus kulakukan? Semua sudah terlambat...

Wajah Sasuke terus muncul di kepalaku. Aku tidak bisa mencari cinta yang baru...

'Grep!' Tiba-tiba tanganku ditarik seseorang, apa itu adik kelas? Saat aku membuka mataku, bibirku sudah merasakan sensasi basah dan lembut. Itu...

Aku langsung terbelalak. Sosok yang saat ini tengah menggenggam tanganku dan mencium bibirku... Lelaki dengan rambut hitam model emo. Uchiha Sasuke.

"Maaf saja, ya. Tapi dia milikku!" Sasuke berkata pada adik-adik kelas itu dan memelukku yang masih kaku. Aku benar-benar tidak percaya itu adalah Sasuke. Dan ditambah lagi, murid-murid di lapangan dan di gedung sekolah melihat kami!

Sasuke mengangkat wajahku dan menatapku tajam. Aku bisa melihatnya jelas, itu benar-benar Sasuke. Sasuke.

Sasuke menciumku lagi, tapi kali ini di keningku. "Otanjoubi omedetou, Sakura." ucap Sasuke membuat mataku membulat. "Bagaimana kau tahu—"

"Ucapanmu saat aku tertidur di atap sekolah. Aku mendengar semuanya."

.

"_Hari kelulusan itu tanggal 28 Maret, tepat di mana aku akan berulang tahun."_

.

"_Ulang tahunku nanti, itu akan menjadi perpisahan kita... Setelah lulus, pacaran pura-pura ini akan selesai, dan kau akan melupakanku. Itu sangat menyedihkan untukku, Sasuke-kun... Sebab aku sungguh menyukaimu... Kata orang sweet seventeen itu membuat kita bahagia, tapi justru itu nantinya pasti akan menyakitkan untukku..."_

.

Aku makin terisak, sementara Sasuke makin mengeratkan pegangan tangannya. "Baru aku akan menyatakan cintaku saat Sasori datang, tapi kau malah mengatakan 'kesempurnaan hubungan' kita. Padahal bukan kalimat itu yang aku inginkan..." Tanganku bergerak sendiri untuk membalas genggaman tangannya. Sasuke masih berucap, "Setelah melepaskanmu, justru akulah yang paling tersiksa, kau tahu?"

"Lelaki yang pantas bersamamu, tidak ada selain aku, kan?" Sasuke terus menatapku, "Karena aku pacarmu yang sempurna..." lanjutnya. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa maksudnya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Karena dari awal... Orang yang kusuka adalah gadis yang populer, makanya aku berusaha agar bisa sebanding. Aku senang saat kau mengajakku berpacaran walau hanya pura-pura, karena kufikir itu cara yang baik agar bisa bersamamu. Payah..."

Sungguh. Baru pertama kali ini aku mendengar ucapan panjang lebar Sasuke yang begitu terdengar sungguh-sungguh. Jadi selama ini... Ia berjuang belajar dan terlihat elegan...

.

"_Kau bilang 'Bukan apa-apa', tapi ternyata kau malah begadang selama tiga hari untuk test ini? Seperti orang bodoh saja!"_

.

...semuanya karena aku? Karena dia menyukaiku dari awal?

"Tapi kau tahu kan, aku yang sebenarnya bukanlah seorang nona,"

"Hn,"

"Aku juga bukan seorang tuan putri..."

"Hn, aku juga tahu itu. Karena akulah yang paling dekat denganmu." jawab Sasuke yang langsung membuatku langsung memeluknya, membuat heboh seluruh sekolah yang melihat kami. Tapi aku tidak perduli. Dan selanjutnya kami sama-sama merasakan satu kecupan lembut tanpa memperdulikan sekitar kami.

Walau tidak elegan, tidak keren, kami sudah tidak memperdulikan gengsi lagi. Karena inilah kami. Apa adanya.

Sungguh. Ulang tahun ke-17 itu memang bisa menjadi momen terindah. Sweet seventeen yang tak akan kulupakan. Di mana awal yang baik untuk masa depan kami, juga untuk cinta kami, dan itu adalah di mana bunga sakura bermekaran. Sungguh indah.

**~Owari~**

**OMAKE**

"Sasuke-kun, ini di mana?" tanya seorang gadis berambut gulali di sana yang sedang menggunakan penutup mata. Sementara orang di sebelahnya mulai membuka ikatan penutup mata itu. "Baiklah, sekarang kau boleh buka matamu." ucapnya.

Setelah gadis itu membuka matanya, tak dapat ditahan, mulutnya menganga, matanya juga membulat sempurna. Pemandangan yang ia lihat saat ini. Sebuah danau yang dihiasi lilin-lilin kecil dengan mangkuk kecil yang membuatnya mengambang, juga kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura yang bertebaran dari pohon sakura yang berderet di sekitar danau itu. Ditambah pemandangan bukit-bukit kecil dan udara yang begitu sejuk, menambah kesan romantis yang serasi dengan pakaian sepasang kekasih itu yang layak pergi menghadiri pesta.

Dan saat gadis bermarga Haruno itu membalikkan tubuhnya, bukan menemukan lelaki berambut emo itu, justru di padang rumput itu menyala lampu-lampu neon yang membentuk menjadi sebuah tulisan 'Happy Birthday'. Dan jadilah Sakura menutup mulutnya tidak percaya dengan apa yang dibuat oleh kekasihnya.

"Kau menyukainya?" Tiba-tiba suara baritone muncul dari belakang Sakura. Sakura menengok dan langsung memeluk lelaki itu tanpa basa-basi. "Sasuke-kun..."

Sasuke tersenyum dan balas memeluknya, "Aku tanya, apa kau menyukainya?" tanyanya lagi.

"Ya. Sangat suka... Kau sudah memberiku terlalu lebih, Sasuke-kun..." Tangis bahagia pun pecah dari gadis pemilik iris klorofil itu. Sasuke tersenyum dan mengusap kepala Sakura, "Tapi kau memberiku lebih lagi." ucapnya.

Sasuke melepas pelukkannya, mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sakura. Sakura yang mengerti langsung memejamkan matanya. Dan keduanya saling menautkan bibir mereka.

.

_Tak percuma hari-hari yang kami lewati dengan rasa sakit ataupun menyenangkan, karena tepat pada tanggal 28 Maret ini, cinta kami begitu bersemi indah di hari ulang tahunku. Terima kasih, Sasuke-kun.  
>Haruno Sakura.<em>

.

_Bukan hanya sekarang, tapi aku akan selalu berusaha membahagiakanmu, membuatmu tersenyum seperti saat ini. Sekali lagi, selamat ulang tahun yang ke-17, Sakura. Cintaku selalu menyertaimu.  
>Uchiha Sasuke.<em>

.

**~FIN~**


End file.
